


The Revolutonary Adventures of One Trafalgar Lamie

by PieWritesFics



Category: One Piece
Genre: Eventual Ace/Lamie, Eventual Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eventual Relationships, Fix-It of Sorts, Lamie Sabo and Koala have totally fooled around together in various combinations, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Portgas D. Ace Lives, dead siblings end up picked up by Dragon apparently, i posted this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieWritesFics/pseuds/PieWritesFics
Summary: Lamie finds out she's not the only spy in Whiskey Peak, and stows away (read: eats cookies in the galley) on the pirate ship escorting Princess Vivi home to Alabasta Kingdom, offering her services as a member of the Revolutionary Army in hopes of thwarting Crocodile's bloody plans. Ten years or so of whacking her best friend over the head with heavy objects has done nothing at all for Sabo's amnesia, so when she finds out the Strawhat Pirates originated in East Blue, she can't help but ask if any of them have ever been to a place called Dawn Island...A fic I've had kicking around my skull for almost as long as 'Devil Woman' but never actually managed to make any progress on writing out until now. This is a bit of a "what if"/"fix-it", re-writing from the end of the Whiskey Peak Arc.
Relationships: Koala & Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Portgas D. Ace, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Lammy, Trafalgar D. Water Lammy & Koala (One Piece), Trafalgar D. Water Lammy & Sabo (One Piece), Trafalgar D. Water Lammy & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 17
Kudos: 162





	The Revolutonary Adventures of One Trafalgar Lamie

_ ‘Well, this is just a beautiful disaster,’ _ Lamie thought dryly. The toe of her leather boot prodded at one of the many bodies scattered around the town. They were all alive— she’d checked, thank you— but had been beaten unconscious and weren’t likely to be getting up any time soon.  _ ‘Gotta say, I was not expecting this tonight.’ _

In the four months she had been stationed on Whiskey Peak, this kind of thing hadn’t happened before. At first, when Miss Wednesday and Mr. 9 had brought this crew in it seemed like the trap was working as it always did. Alas, they hadn’t accounted for the swordsman— or for the fact that these were  _ East Blue _ pirates, and apparently their navigator could drink three quarters of the town under the table. They’d been running low on provisions before, but after this honey-trap gone wrong Whiskey Peak would  _ really _ be in trouble.

_ ‘Doubt I’ll be learning anything helpful by sticking around after this,’  _ Lamie decided.  _ ‘With the mess to clean up, I don’t think anyone would care if I disappeared... Time to split.’ _

It only took a few minutes to grab the pack she lovingly called her GTFO Bag. In it she had a small amount of money, non-perishable food, fresh bottled water, her personal log pose, and a miniature den-den mushi habitat. 

_ ‘Now I just have to nab a boat and—’  _

**_BOOM!_ **

Lamie startled, her thoughts cut off by the explosion. It was shortly followed by another one, and then a sound like something heavy smashing into the ground at a high speed.  _ ‘I… should probably check that out,’ _ she thought.

There were several more crashes and explosions as she made her way across the town towards the commotion, and Lamie arrived just in time to see the swordsman and captain of the pirate crew tossing a man in a trench-coat and a woman with a yellow parasol in the air like rag dolls. A second look had her brain supplying their identities: Baroque Works’ Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine. Her jaw dropped a bit, suitably impressed. 

_ ‘Those two aren’t exactly weaklings in Baroque Works, and we were told this crew only just came over Reverse Mountain— they have zero Grand Line experience!’ _

Just when it looked like the two pirates were about to start fighting each other _ —  _ and really, what was  _ that _ about?— the orange-haired navigator with ridiculous alcohol tolerance punched both of her crewmates in the head.

What followed was an exposition she shamelessly eavesdropped on. There was more useful information in this single conversation between Miss Wednesday and the pirates than Lamie had gotten in the months she’d been stationed at Whiskey Peak. Not only was Miss Wednesday a spy as well, she was also a princess— Nefertari Vivi of Alabasta Kingdom. She had also learned, and accidentally revealed to the three pirates, the most closely guarded secret of Baroque Works: the boss, Mr. 0’s identity.

Sir Crocodile. A member of the Shichibukai, seven pirates sanctioned and recognized by the World Government.  _ ‘Filthy government dog,’ _ Lamie thought disgustedly.

Alabasta Kingdom was currently on the brink of a  _ massive _ civil war. Princess Vivi informed the pirates this was Crocodile’s doing; the true goal of Baroque Works was to take over her home kingdom.

Soon after this Mr. 8, who was also an Alabastian spy, arrived in what Lamie could only accurately describe as cosplay. Captain “Strawhat” Luffy readily agreed to the older man’s request to escort the princess home safely, and Lamie took this as her cue to get moving herself.

Instead of going home to Baltigo, Lamie stowed away on the ridiculously adorable pirate ship. That is to say, she sat down in the galley, chowing down on her supply of emergency cookies. True, stress eating was not becoming of a spy, but as far as Lamie was concerned she’d  _ earned _ those cookies dammit!

She heard the swordsman on deck, the one who’d taken out practically every Baroque Works agent in the town, weighing anchor and calling to the others to get on board. There was some shouting she couldn’t make out, and then—

_ “This _ duck?” the swordsman called.

Lamie blinked, deciding to stick another cookie in her mouth. Yeah… she’d go out there once the ship got far enough from the dock they wouldn’t throw her overboard. The cook, at least, was enough of a womanizer that he wouldn’t let the others leave her to drown, at least not before she could explain herself.

* * *

Zoro had the weirdest feeling, tingles along his back that told him to keep his guard up. That he was being watched. At first he’d chalked it up to the duck, but the longer it persisted the less sense that made. 

As the  _ Merry Go _ pulled away from the docks, he decided he may as well tackle the obvious problem first. “Hey,” he asked the princess, “how many people do you think Baroque Works will send after us?”

“I’m not sure,” she admitted. “I know there are about two thousand people at Baroque Works, and I’ve heard there are several bases like this one that are set up in the area…”

“They really have that many people?” Nami asked, sweating a bit at the thought of their tiny crew facing all of them. Behind her, Usopp’s snores cut off abruptly as the movement registered, finally waking the sniper where the earlier commotion failed.

_ “Wha—? Hey, _ the ship’s leaving!” His exclamation, so close to Sanji’s ear, had woken the cook as well. 

“Oh good, you’re _ finally  _ awake,” Nami drawled. 

“We should’a just left ‘em behind, geez,” Zoro groused as the two began loudly protesting leaving so soon after being treated so well— they  _ had _ been unconscious for hours, after all. “Nami, will you explain it to them?”

“I just did!” Nami chirped, walking away from where the two men were nursing massive goose-eggs.

“Okay… that was fast.”

“I left out the complicated parts,” she said.

Looking ahead, their captain was quickly distracted by the changing weather. “Ooooh, look at all the fog!”

“We should be hitting the open water soon,” Vivi commented. “It’s almost morning.”

“It’s good we’ve managed to escape the people chasing us,” another voice added.

“That’s for sure!” Nami agreed. 

“We’ll need to be careful of the rocks here.”

“Just leave it to me,” Nami replied. Then she froze. “Wait… Luffy, was it you who spoke just now?”

“Nope,” he said.

Nami went cold, turning around fearfully to look. There was a woman she’d never seen before, perched on the upper deck railing.

“This really  _ is _ a nice ship,” the woman commented.

“Who’re you?!” Zoro demanded, hand going to his swords.

At the same time, Vivi trembled. “M-Miss… Miss All-Sunday…”

“Hello, Miss Wednesday. I ran into Mr. 8 a little while ago,” she said, as though referring to a casual encounter with a mutual friend. 

“Y-you…” the princess’s fear blended with rage now. “ _ You _ killed Igaram!”

“Hey!” Luffy addressed the strange woman. “What are you doing on this ship?! Who are you?!”

“You called her Miss All-Sunday,” Nami asked Vivi, “does she have a number partner too?”

“Yes,” Vivi answered. “Her partner… is Mr. 0, the boss.”

“The bo—  _ CROCODILE?!” _

“Is she bad?” Luffy asked.

“She’s the only one who knew his identity,” Vivi told them. “I followed her to find out.”

“To be more accurate,” Miss All-Sunday said, “I  _ allowed _ you to follow me.”

“Oh. Then she’s good?” Luffy asked; the instincts he usually relied on when it came to people were giving him conflicting information.

“I know that much!” Vivi spat at her. “And you were also the one who told Crocodile that we knew, aren’t you?!”

“Correct.” The dark-haired woman didn’t seem the least bit bothered by the hostility directed her way.

“So she  _ is _ bad,” Luffy groused.

“Will you stop it and just listen?” Zoro suggested.

“Just what is it you’re trying to do here?!” Vivi demanded.

“Good question.” For the first time during the odd encounter, Miss All-Sunday allowed her smile to drop. “You were all so intent and serious, I found myself wanting to help out.” There was a yelp and a clatter from the galley behind her, and the smile returned. The door had opened seemingly of its own accord, and a young woman with pigtails and a spotted hat was pulled to the railing by unseen hands. “And I see I wasn’t the only one, was I? Miss Revolutionary Army?”

“Revolution— _ Ronnie?!”  _ Vivi gasped, recognizing her from Whiskey Peak and using the code-name for when they’d had visitors.

The pigtailed woman laughed nervously, strained by the hold the pirates couldn’t see. “Can’t pull one over on you, can I, Miss All-Sunday? I don’t suppose this helpful feeling of yours extends to  _ not _ telling Crocodile about this?”

“It might,” she said simply, seeming to pull a cookie out of thin air and casually taking a bite. “My, these  _ are _ good.”

“Have as many as you like,” the other woman said sweetly.

“Well, I haven’t been given any orders, so I have no reason to fight— How about you, Miss Revolutionary Army?”

“None whatsoever,” she agreed, before pouting as Miss All-Sunday took her favorite hat and plopped it on top of her own. “Hey!”

“Just borrowing it,” she assured. “Now, where was I? Oh yes… You must be the straw-hat captain I’ve heard so much about… Monkey D. Luffy.”

“Yeah? So?” Luffy said.

“It’s just very… unlucky of you to have picked up someone Baroque Works is out to kill. And a princess, being protected by a small group of pirates… but what’s even unluckier is the course your log pose has set to.”

“Huh?!” Alarmed, Nami looked frantically down at the log pose on her arm. The needle was steady, pointing unassumingly in a direction that seemed no different than any other. “What do you mean, where it’s set to?!”

“The name of the next island,” Miss All-Sunday said ominously, “is Little Garden.”

“Well that doesn’t sound so bad,” Usopp said, a touch optimistic. At the name, the Revolutionary girl on the upper deck had gone a bit pale.

“The name is deceiving,” Miss All-Sunday told him. “If you go there, Baroque Works won’t even have to do anything— that island will be your deaths.”

“Like hell!” Luffy snapped, getting rather fed-up with this.

“Well, if you don’t want to meet your deaths so early…” She plucked the spotted hat from her head, using it to toss something heavy to the princess. “That Eternal Pose leads to an island just before Alabasta— Nothing At All Island. None of our employees know that course, so no one will chase after you that way. It would save you all a lot of trouble.”

“She’s… a good person…?” Nami wondered, getting sucked into Luffy’s earlier pace.

“Why give this to us?” Vivi asked, not trusting the apparent kindness.

Zoro had a decent guess. “It’s a trap.”

“Is it, though?” Miss All-Sunday said lightly.

The princess stood looking at the eternal pose, obviously conflicted. This didn’t last long, however, as Luffy came over and broke it without hesitation.

_ “WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!” _ Nami shrieked, punching her captain in the back of the head. “She went out of her way to show us a nicer course— what if she’s  _ actually _ trying to help?!”

Luffy ignored his navigator’s tirade, focusing on the woman still perched on the railing. “You’re not the one who decides where this ship goes!” The two stared hard at each other for a moment, before that light smile came back.

“I see,” she said, voice a degree or two cooler from before. “That’s too bad.”

“Luffy, seriously, what the hell?!” Nami pushed.

“She blew up the tube-haired guy, remember?” Luffy said, ironically having just remembered this tidbit himself. 

“Well, you’ve all certainly got a lot of spirit,” Miss All-Sunday commented, standing to walk along the upper deck. “If you survive, let’s meet again, shall we?” She turned her piercing blue eyes on on the pigtailed girl, whose hat she’d replaced when she got up. The girl collapsed to the floor, as if whatever had been holding her against the railing had suddenly let go. “Good luck, Miss Revolutionary Army.” With that, the woman jumped off the side of the ship and onto the back of a giant turtle no one had noticed in the thick fog.

As the rest of the crew watched her go, Vivi rushed up the stairs to the woman she had known as Ronnie. “Ronnie, are you okay?! What are you even  _ doing _ here?!”

“I’m fine,” she answered, rubbing a bit at the arm that had been twisted behind her back. “This isn’t even gonna bruise. And, uh, it’s actually Lamie, not Ronnie, your highness.” She looked around at the crew, now watching her carefully since Miss All-Sunday was out of sight. “You know, I swear I was going to make a better first impression but…”

Lamie stood up slowly, keeping her hands where the pirates could all see them. She didn’t stop walking like that until she was a polite distance away from Luffy, whereupon she bowed deeply. 

“My sincerest apologies for boarding the ship without permission, Captain. My intentions are purely to assist you in your endeavor, as I overheard it, and see the Princess home to her kingdom.” Unable to help herself, and hoping these people had a sense of humor, she added cheekily, “I also promise to keep any unsolicited navigation advice to myself.”

That last part got a  _ shishishi! _ from Luffy, but his first mate was still on guard.

“So you were spying on us,” Zoro concluded. 

“Not exactly— I was actually spying on Baroque Works,” Lamie explained.

“That’s… not really safer, is it?” Usopp muttered.

“Wait, she called you Revolutionary Army— what exactly does that mean?” Nami asked.

Lamie scanned their faces as she spoke, hoping to gauge any reactions without resorting to haki.  _ No need to be  _ rude _ , after all.  _ “I feel like the first thing I should say is that it is a very large and very secretive organization, but far less secretive within its ranks than without. It’s also not to be confused with the  _ Rebel _ Army in the Kingdom of Alabasta— the two are unaffiliated, though my boss has expressed interest in looking into the trouble.” This assurance was more directed at Princess Vivi than the pirates, hoping to allay any confusion there.

“I’ve heard of that group,” Vivi said stiffly. “It’s classified as a terrorist organization, with a goal of taking down every country making up the World Government Alliance and promoting anarchy.”

Lamie shrugged, not surprised at the propaganda that was put out against them. “You’re partially right— we  _ have _ been classed as a terrorist organization, by the World Government. The rest is good press on their part. In reality, the Revolutionary Army does seek to dismantle the World Government on the whole— however, while the overall system is rotten, there are exceptions. Alabasta, for example…” 

Lamie approached the princess, maintaining eye-contact in the hope that she would understand what they— what she— was trying to do. “As rulers, your family have a nigh impeccable reputation, Princess Vivi. Your father is a particularly good example of what a noble should be to his people… Which is why when word of the Dance Powder found at the palace reached my boss, he felt that something was amiss. Was he wrong?”

“No,” Vivi said softly. “It was planted by Baroque Works, with the intention of stirring discord and mistrust in my country.”

Lamie nodded. “I believe you. Which is why I’d like to offer my assistance.”

“I…”

“Wait a second,” Zoro said, “what’s in it for you?”

The young woman smiled. “Besides preventing potentially hundreds of casualties and the rise of a probable dictator? Not much.”

“Sounds good to me,” Luffy told her. “And, apologies accepted— we’ve actually never had a stow away before, so it’s kind of exciting!”

“Especially since this stowaway is a beautiful lady,” Sanji winked, a bit toned down considering how tired and beat up he was. “I’m gonna go get started on breakfast. Any allergies I should know about Vivi, Lamie?”

Vivi had none, while Lamie admitted she was sensitive to lactose and too much would make her sick to her stomach.

With the sun rising now, all of those aboard the pirate ship were pretty much resigned to not getting any sleep. Tea and coffee was passed out by Sanji— ladies’ first, and the only reason he brought the men theirs was to keep his shitty captain from scarfing down all of his breakfast ingredients. Zoro somehow managed to get hold of some alcohol to indulge in before 8a.m. The pirates on the whole seemed to roll with Lamie’s presence, but she could tell she’d have some work to do on the princess and the long-nosed sniper.

It was a long way to Alabasta on this course, though. She’d have plenty of time, and those with D. in their name are nothing if not persistent.


End file.
